warlock's revenge
by J.Markel
Summary: Demon warlock Harry. He can use wizard and warlock spels. Story is Harry in Azeroth and fight for revenge against Burning Legion. Start from the war of anchient (the book trilogy). Grammar sucks so be warned.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EITHER HARRY POTTER NOR WARCRAFT. THEY ARE OWENED BY J.K. ROWLING AND BLIZZARD (I think).

Prologue:

Harry Potter look at what was one day diagonal alley. Fel magic was still in the air after one month of the last battle. The demons were hard but with the help of no-magicals they start failing fast. It looks like they hadn't seen weapons and bombs again and to be honest, most wizards haven't either.

Now the secret is off. The no-magicals seen the wizards as the responsible and want to control them. The wizards finally saw the might of the 'muggles' and were afraid. Most of them tried to find peacefully solution and agreed to be under the no magical government, although some die-hard old school still though that they were superior to them and want to start another terrorist organization, although they don't see it like this.

And he started all of it from a book. He started it because he wasn't strong enough. Utleast, he didn't get corrupted, but when voltemort found about his new power, he make his own research and he make a deal with the devil himself. He made a deal with burning legion and Sargeras. From the most idiotic thinks he could do he summon demons in Earth.

In the start the demons were wining. Hogwarts and the whole Gringots are in ruins. Scotland was taken by surprise but after one week of their summon the no-magical totally eradicated the demon forces and the wizards manage to stop the portal. To bad Albus sacrifice himself to close it.

All started from an old book...

Flashback

Cedric was dead because of him. Because he was arrogant to think that he was powerful enough to beat whatever challenge he had in front of him. When he was in Hospital he decide to become stronger. He will avenge all who died by voldemort and he will not be expecting his luck would save him over and over.

After the minister didn't beleave him he knew he will have problems with the MoM. Before he left he raid the library to find spells but he realise that he would like help with searching and Hermione show him a spell that a muggleborn from ravenclaw create. The spell would search a specific phrase and will summon or light the books. The disadvantages of this spell is that it find only what is written and not what you want. For example if you search for soul the half library will be light up and some of them will be from love novels to information about dementors

Althout it did help him to find some specific spells even if he had to read where it was created or by whom.

When he stayed at his uncle he decide to increase his stamina and start jogging and some exercises.

After the demontors attacked and he hadn't got any news from his friends he decide he wouldn't wait for them and would go alone. Since they wanted to be left alone, he would be alone (although in some years he realised that it was a childish tantum).

He went to gringots and he found that his family had a family vault but couldn't take any money or items from it till he was of age. He ask if he could see the books and read them inside he manage to find a lot of information.

he wanted to know some more about dementors and how they drain your soul and he search for 'drain soul' with his spell. he was surprised to find 3 books. One was about beasts another about some warnings about soul magic spells and an old book about demons and warlocks. He start to read it and although in the start he found that those spells were dark he find a lot of fascinating informations and a spell that you drain the soul of someone to make soulshards. He could use those shards to summon some powerful demons but he needed his target to be near dead or dying.

He found a spell to summon a lesser demon but not to many informations about how to become a warlock.

After he stay in gringots for some time (they fed him since he pay them) and learn about his trial he decide to answer the summon of his headmaster and went to grimaold place. Albus manage to free him from his trial and he went back in his quest to become stronger. He was a bit angry with his friends so he continued to search and learn in secret.

One week before he went to Hogwarts he decide to summon that imp and see if he learn anything from him. He remember the runic circle (wasnt that hard) and remember that to bind the imp to him he needed to beat him (after he overhear Sirius saying that wards here are to strong for ministry find underage magic). He beat the imp easy and he thou it will be harder, but with one reducto spell he died and return to the nether. the stupefy that follow hit just air.

He knew that he could summon him in any place now so he hid the runic circle and summon the imp by the name quzpep. What he learn in that hour was outstanding. Demonic power was what he was looking for. They amplify his power and he can use powerful curses. Althout all this was sounding too good, he remember the book about the warnings about soulmagic.

While he decide to wait until he read the book about warnings he fell some compel to this dark powers.

The most strange think he learn was a question his imp asked him. Why you have two souls? The imp told him that it was like to have a soul shard inside him, but he would need to ask other smarter demons about that. He could use it for a spell that use a shard (like summoning a higher demon) he was afraid what would be the consequences.

He recognise that he and Voldemort had a connection and he was almost possible that was kind a soulmagic they share. He thought that it was some kind of mind magic so he went to Sirius library and search for mind magic. He found about occlumency and legilimency.

When the school year started he really hold for a month. Between his training in occlumency and the ministry trying (and manage) to make him look like a liar, he left. He had learned about thestrals and he ride one of them to go to gringots. there he almost empty his trust vault and ask from the goblins training in sword and hand to hand. They were expensive and hard bargains, but I beleave it was worth it. Also his trust vault would be fill again next year so he didn't have economic problems.

They were happy that I was very good student and between their training and my personal training in oclumency and demonology a year passed with very few problems.

One of them was the vision of Arthur Weasley dying. I send a message to Sirius with Hedwing (she had follow me here) and they manage to save him without to many questions.

But this start another question. What did Artur was doing there? And what were they try to protect from Voldemort?

This lead me to the ministry and hearing the prophecy. I left it there cause I didn't knew if there was any alarm. but I really wondered why Voldemort haven't manage to get it already. A silence spell and his cloak of invisibility and he was in and out without problems.

Back in Gringots he though about the prophesy and what if the power he knows not is demonology? He start to hunt the deatheaters down and acquire shards. He started with those who escape Azkaban and how the ministry thouGHT that it was him and Sirius Black responsible he had no idea. Perhaps since he defend him in the end of third year then I must be dark and a follower of him.

My powers grow stronger and I manage to summon voidwalker felLhunter and succubus and the last one was his favorite as a teen...

Ahem... back to the memory line. In the end Voldemort tried to get the prophecy from ministry and thanks to the order delaying him he was ousted in front of the minister of magic and now I was again honorable and continue to search for me for another reason.

My goblin trainer told me that this will be a very good opportunity to get the sheep of wizard world to follow him (and the goblins will get some good rep of course).

So I went and found Rita and gave her an interview (her ban had been lifted) about the only requirement to keep what he told her and don't change his words. I say about why should I fight for people who don't believe me. Why should I fight for people who keep death eaters in the government (they were caught when Voldemort att and their I was under the imperious trial would be shortly). Why should I fight for a government who think I am delusion and for the people who believe in it. You are sheeps and after the tournament I yell wolf and you tried to silence me. Now stay with the wolf. I am done.

She didn't write only those, but the uproar killed voldemort politically and send him some years behind schedule. I also told her where I was and how the goblins always protect the wizards with one way or the other but always are looking down to.

That make Voldemort attack Gringots directly. I fight with the rest of the goblins and they finally recognise me as their equal (and a small discount in their service). I fought Voldy but I show him my demonic powers and overpower him, but before I end it, he run away. He saw my demonic powers thought and for that day he tried to find what was this power.

The war was at an end. I decide to help again the wizards and they fell behind me. I didn't use my dark spells and send them away, just my fire base spells. With the help of the Goblins I manage to find all of Voldys horcruxes (I use the one in me to summon a succubus) and we were almost ready to end it, until Voldy killed himself (or more correctly the demons killed him when the portal opened)... and summon the burning legion to earth in the dark forest.

End flashback

He walk in the Gringots. Demons manage to destroy all the building but they never manage to get underground. They destroy half the London aswell before the military eliminated them. He was the only Wizard that defend the Goblins and since more than 80% of the goblins fail, they gave away all the gold they were protecting before the muggles come and loot it and they would go to leave in the mountains what ever left of them.

Ihave a last spell to do in this world. Burning legion has killed all my 'family' and friends and the no-magical government sees me as a demon and one responsible for the summoning. They had seen me in demon form.

Their solution is to kill me.

I disagree. I will hunt down Sargeras and the rest of Burning legion. I will have my revenge. I learn of azeroth from my demons and I am planing to go there. I know that they will be their primary attack so I will help them defend. I have my golds, muggle weapons and my knowledge.

Now, only to open the portal.

**A.N.: I pass the Harry Potter lore fast. Will plan to say more about the week about demons vs wizards in flashbacks**


	2. Not the correct time

Disclaimer. Harry potter belong to Rowling. Warcraft belong to blizzard and the war of ancient I use is written by Richard Knaak. I am not sure if his story belong to him or Blizzard.

**A.N.: I am searching for a beta and i may have found someone. unfortunately I can't send him a chapter to beta cause he hasn't accept me at docx yet. If anyone want to beta my story he can send me a message.**

**On another note, I have a small problem of dyslexia, I am from Greece and 19 years old. I am writing to improve my writing skill so please don't review with grammar is bad... I know and i have put it in the summary.**

Harry entered the ruins of gringots and he heard a grunt voice.

''So, you decide to leave this place, haven't you?''

Harry turn to the approaching goblin. His name is Sharpclaw and he was the one who trained him in the sword and dirty tactics. ''I will try to go and hunt down the burning legion. They come here by a delusional fool. They come and kill my friends, your people and for what? Just because they could. Muggles didn't care who they were killing and while Albus manage to close the portal by sacrificing himself they look only the bad things. They want me dead because they see me as evil. So tell me, why should I stay?''

''You can hide. In three to five years they will forget your phase. you can leave and make new friends. What left of my people go to hiding because they hope to finally live without anyone tell them what to do. But are you sure you will survive to a world you know nothing about? You have demonic powers, you think the others wont see you as a demon since they fight burning legion for so long? You are also very bad in politics. You will not survive alone.''

''So, you are joining aswell then?'' Harry said with a grin.

''You are damn sure I am. My breathen don't need my service and I am not someone to stay hidden in a hole until we are strong enough. Also you haven't start your training in stealth. Now, lets see what you got with you.''

Harry was happy. His chance of survival has increased tremendously. He started to listing his supplies in the goblin. ''I got the gold and different metals that you gave me. I know the other has keep more than the half but they are to many and we can sell the metal to get money in the new world. Also got a lot of explosives and mines to creat non-magical traps or open some way. Also got some enchanted machine guns. Got different magical items like instant peruvian darkness powder and things the Weasley twins has crafted (extendable ears, skiving Snackbox, peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Decoy Detonators). I have in plenty supply of different healing potions and I got in stasis some different plants in stasis and a lot of food and water suplies.''

''Good. I have potions and metals with me aswell. Lets go and show the burning legion that should never cross goblins and for you to avenge your girl.''

Harry glared at the goblin but he continue walking in the area that he would cast the portal. ''Have you make the room ready so it will destroy the portal when we pass?''

Sharpclaw snort. ''Of course. After there is no more leaving being there the antimagic circle will be activated so no demons can get their way to our world again.''

It took twenty minutes but he open a small portal to this Azeroth world and another five for them to be ready and full of energy. Harry had his invincible cloak on him and Sharpclaw use some ability of his that it looks like he got disillusionment. They hold a look be twin them and they get to the portal.

To bad that the portal opened in the mounts of Kalimdor, were Nozdormu were trap in the time paradox.

Harry and Sharpclaw realise that were in trouble immediately after entering the portal. They were pulled in a vortex of magic immediately after they landed in the new land. It fell like a lot of time and Harry didn't know if it was moments or hours. He fell tired and like he had almost use all his powers. He raise himself and found Sharpclaw next to him kneeling and shaking his head. He look back at Harry ''I am sure that this should not have happen. Any idea what was that?''

''I have fell like this but not in such extreme strength. I feel when I travel back in time three hours with Herm to save my godfather only this was more... powerfull''

Sharpclaw grimaced. ''Great, whatever information we had from your pets means that now it will be mostly for nothing.'' He said as he raise himself. ''We better be on our guard. We don't know if the locals are friendly or not.''

Harry who start feeling refreshed said ''We wouldn't be sure if they were friendly anyway.''

They hide themselves again and starting exploring. After some time they heard a battle and after Harry casting some more spells (silencing odor etc) they went to investigate.

They find a green... something lying on the ground surrounded by some tale humanoids riding tigers. Harry immediately cast a translation spell on him and Sharpclaw. They heard them wondering what he was and what he was doing there. Harry and Sharpclaw were listening carefully and when those humanoids decided to bring the 'beast' to their city Harry casted a tracking charm to the green behemoth and the leader. After they left Harry and Sharpclaw make a camp while both erect protection wards (notice me not, repelling and more) and sit to discuss their situation.

''So'' Sharpclaw started. '' Looks like we aren't the only ones who got 'lost'. And I think we found the locals Kaldorei that your pet told as about.''

''Yes. And their powers are very different. That moonbeam was quite powerful and I don't know if my shield can stop that kind of spells.''

Sharpclaw though for a bit. '' It should be. I have seen it stopping some of the demons spells and while it was powerful, I doubt they can cast it fast or to many times.''

Harry look to the area that they went. ''I notice that those casters are some kind of leaders. They have warriors but those were their leaders and the green think... he must have some magic resistant. They were mostly woring about them needed to cast this been more than once. I also don't feel any demons or their energies but the magic around us is great. the air is filled with magic.''

''Thats propably why the demons fight for this world. I feel it to but also I feel a great surge in the south-west. We need more information, I think you should summon that imp of yours.''

Harry went to a trance and suddenly his eyes went wide open. ''I can't summon him or any other demon.''

''What? Why?''

Harry stayed meditating and Sharpclaw didn't interrupted him. suddenly Harry start talking. ''You cannot measure time in twisting nether but the time do pass. When I first summon a demon I create him with allegiance to no one. When a demon 'dies' he will go to twisting nether were he will be recreated. Then is the time were the demon truly die but his life energy just create another demon. They do keep a lot of the memories of their previous life but they lose a huge part of them especially with what has to do to their old master. This is the reason the burning legion has always a lot of number of demons. They got recycled all the way.'' He open his eyes and turn to the goblin. ''I have create four demons in total, but for them to die then I must die aswell since they are connected to me. their souls are connected to mine. That I can't find that connections and our hypothesis of our time travels tells me that the demons have not been created yet.''

Sharpclaw thought a bit. ''That make sence and we still have no idea were we are. From the history we know that Sargeras try himself to get here but the Kaldorei people stopped him. I believe we are in that area since there is no demon in the area. Now how did we end here?''

They start thinking but any idea they had been tossed away. Sadenly an intruder ward activated and both Harry and Sharpclaw hidden themself and went quietly to check what was going on. They saw those who they label as Kaldorei were the ward ended. They saw two of them, one with a strange gantlet, checking the area. Harry believe that he could sence magic and dispelled the other wards a bit farther away. He also covered Sharpclaw with his cloak wich it hide them completely.

They were searching for something, or better yet someone. Harry look at Sharpclaw and he mention him that they should follow them. He grunt and after they Kaldorei couldn't find anything else they continue their search.

After some time they saw what they were searching. A human with red-head and his companion who was looking like the Kaldorei, but not quite. He has three scratch in his face but was looking ill... or very tired. Harry thought that he was like him when his magical core was exhausted.

After a short battle were they watch the red-haired human fight with elemental powers, they wgot captured by the Kaldorei.

Harry saw two things. Wile the human did use deadly spells, He cast mostly to escape and stop the Kaldorei, not to kill them.

Second, The Kaldorei wanted to capture dead or alive. Only when they manage to capture the strong magic user did they relax. Now that he remember, in the fight with the green beast, he saw some Kaldorei with broken noses and some couldn't stand upright. The green beast was fighting defensive. those weren't like the stories he heard about them.

He pull out his wand and saw Sharpclaw put his hand in his pocket and when get them out he had two fist weapons. He told him in a whisper ''try not to kill anyone.''

A.N. Next week I may not update. I will first find a beta and I will start ubdating again then. If any1 want to beta my storie please send me a message.

Also next chapter will not stay in the book, and some things may change.


	3. plans for the future

disclaimer. same as always. Don't own anything.

**A.N.** TIME LINE: THE WAR OF ANCIENT. FUTURE TIMELINE START OF BURNING CRUSADE

Harry and Sharpclaw were about to enter the battle. Harry got impressed with the red-head human and his sword skill. He noticed that they were against a dozen warriors and that they have already caught the tired one already.

He waited for Sharpclaw to get in place and till he got the signal he watched them been beaten. Well, it was time for a rescue. He sent a powerful reducto and he immediately transmute some rocks in big lions to charge the tigers. The Kaldorei did panic for just a moment but that was enough for sharpclaw to jump from behind their rank and start bashing and stun them. When the Kaldorei start fighting back, Sharpclaw throw a smoke bomb on them.

Three tigers and four of the Kaldorei left standing. Harry sent binding spells shadow bolts and some fear spells to them as fast as he could and capture the last of them and turn to help Sharpclaw.

All of them got stunned and bound in less than five minutes. If he didn't know better then he would believe that they were ignorant from magic, but the green behemoth fell with a spell and they weren't surprised against two mages. ''Sharpclaw, what do you think of their skills?''

''They are warriors and they know to fight. They recovered fast from their sock and even with their leader down they didn't lose their head. Also they thought they were safe and they dismounted their cats. It would be harder to fight them while mounted. Don't be overconfident. If they ambush us next time we will be in very bad shape.''

Harry reluctantly nobed. ''Ok, I think we should start getting some answers. I am going to wake their leader and legilimency him. 'enervate' 'legilimence'.''

Sharpclaw watch as his pupil 'jump' in his memories. It took only two minutes to pull outside of him and re-stun him.

''Ok, I got a lot of information. His name is Varo'then. He is the leader of their queen's personal guard. He is more loyal to her than Molly was to Albus. The good news is that they fell the anomaly that bring all of us here and they come to investigate and capture. The bad news is that Azhara, their queen, has order their wizards, called highborned, to open a portal for Sargeras. What bring us here is still a mystery. What you suggest we should do?''

''You should Legilimence the human aswell. We need more information about what is going on.''

Harry nobs and went to the human. After he make sure he was bound he revive him and legilimence him.

Harry show about the failures of Rhonin in his first mission. He saw his mission who skyrocket his career and met his wife. He notice the little about the dragon politics. He watch a few more things and remove himself from the human and re-stun him.

''I beleave that we need to go to our camp and discuss some things. the human's name is Rhonin and the Kaldorei is Krasus. I have a strong feeling about what is going on. We should also take those two with us, but what should we do with the rest?''

''I say let them here. We can't change to many things so lets just pick those two and go to our camp to discuss what is going on.

It took them twenty minutes to reach were they had camp before and hide their trails (aswell as put different wards that wouldn't active the strange gem of Varo'then.)

Harry start explaining to Sharpclaw what was happening. He told him about the different dragons and their flight. Witch aspect each one of them had in the plane and mostly the aspect of time, which he was responsible to bring them here. He also told him about the different races in Azeroth (and he had a name for the green beast as orc now) and about their wars and mostly about the war about the human against the orcs. He also inform him about the new threat of the undeads.

Sharpclaw sit and listen ''So, we did knew that burning legion were fighting the kaldorei, but we didn't know anything about all those race hey have. Looks like the humans and orcs are the primary forces but its strange that they do not know to many thinks about the Kaldorei, from your demons it looked like they were the strongest force against the burning legion.''

''From what i understand, there are two different continents the eastern kingdoms and the kalimdor. Orcs invade Azeroth in the eastern kingdoms, were the biggest presence is the humans so the orcs and humans fought in this war. The kaldorei, or as they called night elves by the humans, are in Kalimdor. After the war, the Orcs were enslaved and this Thrall manage to free them and bound all of them back together. He knew that if he stayed in eastern kingdoms the humans would always fight them, so he fled in Kalimdor and they settle there.''

''Yes, and the humans got a lot of political problems as you say. They may be a lot but they are spread in all over the land. Also as you say the B.L. create those undead and its unclear what they will do, because I don't think humans will welcome them. But those things are not relevant for now. We are in the past and those dragons are more important. As you said they fight each other, so what if the burning legion was responsible for this? They fight each other but we don't know when it started.''

Harry ponder those. ''So what shall we do? There is another time travel in our north so should we try to free him?''

''No, it is too risky. We don't know if he will be friendly or not. Orcs are a warrior race as I have gather and he will be aggressive if he is captive. We need to talk to our 'prisoners'. their experience is far greater than ours.''

''Yes about that. how shall we speak with them? I don't know if they will trust us and if they find what I am then they will probably attack me. Also my magic is a lot different from them. While they are mostly in elemental magic and they gather magic around them, mine is more chaotic and inside me.''

Sharpclaw just smooth him. ''They don't know a lot about us. We are from different dimension and we can help each other. They will see a mage that is different than the others and propably would like to speak about theoris with you. Also you should keep your demonic powers from them, just don't metamorf or use your shadowmagic. The wizard spells will be a good cover.''

**A.N.: **Sorry for the delay, but I can't promise when the next update will be. I am to busy and honestly, I kinda forgot that i had start a story. I remind it when someone follow it. await the next chapter before the year ends. It will be probably fast forward next chapter and will skip some weeks.

few things that I don't agree with the books and the lore

a) The elves call themself Kaldorei, in their tongs means the children of the moon. In the books it called them all the time high elves which I believe is mistake. Elves are called by humans.

b) Again in the books, we have Rhonin and Broxigar that can speak to them in common language (which is the human). How can they understand each other since humans have yet to make an appearance?

c) Dimensional travel doesn't means that they speak english in all dimension. If we take it chronological, Egyptian Sumerian or latin is more common to be speaking. English is a newer language than the other ones.

d) some things will be totally ignored and I will not keep it untill the third book, but some things that will happen then, will happen earlier. AlsoIllidan while I try to keep him as the lore, it will be just a bit different. I have a small idea to join Harry's group but this is not sure at the moment.

And in another topic, I would like help with pairing. I am thinking to make it Harry/Jaina in the future, but I am looking for some others. If anyone got some good ideas he is free to send me a message. Please note that she must be female human and to have a logical way to meet Harry.


End file.
